


Don’t Get Distracted While Baking

by cheshireArcher



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: (mild food kink though), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, obviously they get distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Ed attempts to bake a cake. Richard has other ideas.





	Don’t Get Distracted While Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMalhamBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/gifts).



> From an idea by TheMalhamBird, I just ran with it.
> 
> For some reason most modern AUs take place in the broadcastverse. I don't know why.

“You’re a great help, you know,” Ed said. Richard was leaning on the kitchen counter, lowkey trying to look seductive (which he of course did without even trying).

“I am helping,” Richard replied. He was tall enough to reach ingredients on the top shelf, which was helpful, though not very because he was trying to distract Ed.

“Handing me the ingredients and looking like that isn’t helping.” Ed was trying to not actually get mad, but today hadn’t been good. He had been in another meeting at the station earlier and the things still didn’t look good for them since the network still wanted to revoke their contract, so he was already in a sour mood. “Now, hand me the salt...”

Richard stood up straight and passed the container to Ed. They were baking for the bake sale at Isabelle’s school (and because Ed wanted cake). Ed already had two cakes in the oven and was working on a third, which he’d take to the station. Ed made a fatal error, letting his guard down as he measured a teaspoon of salt. Richard dipped a long finger in the batter when Ed wasn’t looking. Ed turned back toward him to ask for the cake pan.

“Hold on, you’ve got some batter on your nose,” Richard said.

“No I--” Richard swiped his finger over Ed’s nose and before Ed could splutter out an objection, Richard bent down and kissed his husband’s nose.

“Well, you don’t anymore,” Richard said.

Two could play at that game. Ed ran the tip of his finger around the bowl’s perimeter, gathering batter. He swiped his finger on Richard’s lips and then kissed him, licking the chocolate off. He wiped some of the batter left on his fingers on Richard’s neck and went for that too. Richard wrapped his arms around Ed, trying to suppress a whimper as Ed’s tongue ran over his windpipe. Ed boosted himself to sit on the counter, still nuzzling and kissing Richard. The cake in the oven across the kitchen was almost done and smelled great. Excellent afternoon, Ed thought.

“Richard...” he couldn’t protest any more as his husband slipped his hands under his shirt, making him shiver. Richard leaned forward and kissed him again.

“I love you, Ed,” Richard said, kissing his forehead.

“I love you too,” Ed replied, trying to keep his balance on the counter with his legs spread since Richard was right in front of him. Without looking, he dipped two fingers in the batter on his other side. Before Ed could do anything else, Richard’s tongue flicked out and licked his fingers, making Ed laugh. Ed's breath hitched as Richard's hand strayed to his belt and tugged. Oh look, more batter on Ed's face...

Ed sniffed. “Uh, Richard?” He grabbed Richard's hand from where he was fumbling with Ed's belt buckle.

Richard looked up, aware of the same thing. “Didn't you set –“

The smoke detector went off.

Ed leaped from the counter and sprinted to the oven as Richard went to turn of the smoke detector before they went deaf. Ed was hit by smoke when he opened the oven door and he waved a potholder trying to dispel it, coughing. He swore. He’d been so busy measuring things that he had forgotten to set the timer. “Great,” he muttered. The cakes were burned far beyond edible.

“We’ll start some new ones,” Richard said gently, pulling out the rack and removing the pans. He dumped the charred remains in the trash.

Ed pulled out the flour and sugar to start again. “Yeah, we have to make new batter though. I think we’ve got enough ingredients...”

Richard had a sly smile on his face when Ed turned around. “We should finish this bowl first though,” he said.

Ed tried to suppress a grin. “Of course. We wouldn’t want it to go to waste, now would we?”


End file.
